


Brotherly Love

by Bow



Category: Questionable Content
Genre: F/M, Humor, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow/pseuds/Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clinton, a mature adult and caring sibling, just wants to make sure that Marten is treating Claire well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickedWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWonder/gifts).



"I hafta go get ready for dinner," says Claire, "or I'll make everyone else late. Clinton, I'm gonna leave you unsupervised with Marten for a few minutes. _DO NOT BE CREEPY."_

"Can you believe that? _She's_ the creepy one!" Clinton insists as soon as Claire is out of earshot. Marten finds it simplest to take another sip from his mug instead of responding. "But I'm glad we have this time alone. I've been meaning to ask you, Marten: what are your intentions toward my sister?"

"My—what?" asks Marten, nearly spitting out his coffee.

"Your intentions. Toward Claire. Are they honorable? You see, ever since our parents got divorced, Claire and I have sorta been on our own together. And with everything she's gone through, well, I've turned into a bit of an overprotective big brother."

"Big brother? Clinton, you're three years younger! And Claire is perfectly capable of—"

"Be that as it may," he continues, unfazed, "I want you to know one thing: if you hurt my baby sister," he says, robot hand contracting ominously, "I. Will. Crush. You."

Marten sighs and brings his hand to his forehead. "Clinton, buddy, I appreciate your concern for Claire, but there's no need for any crushing. We—"

"Why are you talking about _crushing_ all of a sudden?" Claire bolts through the doorway and lunges at her brother. "CLINTON! I specifically warned you not to be creepy! If I can't trust you to behave for fifteen—"

"Ow! What did I do that's supposed to be so bad _anyway_?" he howls, and Marten jumps between the siblings to separate them.

"I'll show you what _crushing_ feels like," she says to Clinton, making a fist.

"Hey, hey, everybody calm down," says Marten, dragging Clinton away from his sister. "I'm sure you don't really want to crush each other, do you?"

"Of course we do!" they say in unison, struggling to push past Marten. "THAT'S WHAT FAMILY'S FOR!"


End file.
